


Flesh and Blood

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Space Vampires, Vampires, the canon divergence part is vampires, the force is vampires, there are vampires in space just roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: The Force is VampiresThere were stories on Jakku of things that lived in the dark; things with long teeth and that came at the scent of spilled blood. There were reasons the scavengers vacated the bones of the shipyard when the nights fell. But there was also a reason Rey didn’t join them.And she stared at the shadows now and knew. At first she thought she was alone, but then the darkness at the corner of her eye moved.





	Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorruptLimerence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptLimerence/gifts).



> for lovely tumblr user, @warriorqueenofsarcasm who wanted a fic about if Kylo Ren and Rey were vampires and the interrogation scene with a lot of blood. i hope this is good enough for you Jaria!

The air in the  _ Finalizer _ tasted stale. That was the first thing that Rey noticed, how the air was sharp on her tongue in a sterile way that was a far cry from dry hot sands of Jakku. Even the lush Takodanna was fuller on her lips. This place however, was filled with edges and order and the taste of the ship was evident with every breath she took.

Taking a deep breath she shifted, but was held in place. Solid steel clamps gripped tight around her arms and wrists. Similar ones were clasped around her ankles and legs. It was a chair, or as close to one as she could imagine, with odd joints that could stretch and reconnect in a number of fashions: whatever was necessary to make the intended target talk.

Her breath hitched as the revelation fell. She was a prisoner on an enemy ship, bereft of friends and allies, and strapped to a chair in a room filled with shadows. Those were what worried her most: the shadows were never to be trusted.

There were stories on Jakku of things that lived in the dark; things with long teeth and that came at the scent of spilled blood. There were reasons the scavengers vacated the bones of the shipyard when the nights fell. But there was also a reason Rey didn’t join them.

And she stared at the shadows now and knew. At first she thought she was alone, but then the darkness at the corner of her eye moved. 

“Where am I?”

The shadow tilted its head, the figure of the hulking man becoming clear. Masked and hooded he stood over her, tall and foreboding. The lines of his eyes, the cut of black metal that covered his jaw was forever etched into her nightmares.

And so the shadow said, in a voice that rumbled through her core, “You are my guest.” 

And then she remembered: she had seen him before.

The woods, BB-8, Finn, Han-- 

“Where are the others?” The words came more desperately than she had intended. She leaned against the shackles with the force of her words.

“You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea.” The shadow could have chuckled with less conviction and the possibility that he was lying flew through her.

She struggled against the braces, a snarl coming over her as the masked shadow took a step forward. He cocked his head and she felt his eyes over her as his voice smiled with wonder.

“You still want to kill me,” the shadow purred.

“That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

“Oh.” The shadow stood and stepped away, his hands reaching up for his mask. “You think I’m a monster?” 

“Why else are you hiding?” she spat. “Coward.”

The mask came off in a single motion and the sterile air stung her nose again as she stared at him in sudden disbelief. He looked like a man -- young, his cheeks still full and clean shaven, his hair thick and curling against the back of his neck and along his shoulders -- he was the farthest thing from a monster that she could imagine.

But that thing in her blood itched and longed and Rey knew. The monster in front of her looked human; but then again, so did she.

He walked around the chair, his eyes never leaving her. “Tell me about the droid.”

She never looked at him. “He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator--”

“He's carrying a section of a navigational chart,” the thing in a man’s body interrupted. “We have the rest, recovered from archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger…”

“I’m more than that,” she snapped out, the venom coating her tongue. 

“I’m sure you are,” he said. “You know I can take whatever I want.”

“You’ll regret it,” she replied, not looking in his eyes. 

“Oh but I’ve been looking for someone like you,” he whispered. The smiled and she felt his lips brush against her skin. “I know what it must feel like to hide, to run from the light you so desperately want to touch.”

“I can see it in you. I can almost…” His lips said the words into her neck, his teeth grazing across her pulse. “You shouldn’t be afraid. There are dark things that hide in this world, but don’t fear the shadows; don’t fear what’s trying to get out.”

“Let. Me. Go,” Rey said through clenched teeth.

“Don't fight this,” he said and then he bit down.

The pain came in a hot flash. Rey winced and gasped, but just as soon as the pain came, it went. The hot flash seared up her neck and blossomed in her head, settling to a warmth that trickled down her spine. She saw stars and galaxies and ships across worlds. She saw ice and fire and saw smoldering ruins; islands and oceans, fears and hopes - dreams she couldn’t remember and faces she would never forget.

Blood ran down her neck in rivulets that escaped from his lips, soaking into the cotton in her skin. She could smell the salt and iron, feel his breath on her and the shadows shifted.

“I told you,” she murmured, “You’ll regret this.”

She hadn’t hunted in so long and so the thing deep within her ached and yawned. She blinked back the haze as he stepped away and wiped his chin, red smearing across his lips.

“Prove it.”

Rey suddenly realized that she wasn’t the only nightmare in this ship anymore. And so she smiled as he cupped her jaw and red blood ran down her throat. She could smell him, the heaviness of his blood, the sweet sun of her own.

And the thing that lived in her But she couldn’t hold it back anymore and the steel shattered as she stood and the chair crumbled into parts behind her. 

“That…” He looked to her as she watched him and realization and fear dawned across his face. It echoed the heaviness in her own chest as whatever she was recognized itself in him. “You… It is you.”

Monsters live in the dark places on the galaxy. They told stories of the things that came out in the dark of Jakku, who found the desperate scavengers and drained them dry. There she had to hide; here? Here she met her match.

Rey was her feet before she knew it. And then she was up and moving towards him as blood trailed behind her. It flooded her shirt and stained her neck, but he reached a hand for her throat and caressed her face in blood. 

She pinned him to the wall, her hunger greater than whatever satiated well he drew from. Her hand grasped his wrists while the other held his jaw. Those brown eyes were fixed with a lifeless curiosity, but there was a smoldering spark locked in their depths. She leaned in close and his black hair mingled with red. Beneath the skin his blood pumped thick and dark and heavy with shadows, and Rey closed her eyes. Her lips found his pulsed and kissed it so softly. Was that a tremble she felt beneath her? 

She cupped his jaw and turned his head so he could see her eyes as she positioned herself. “You’re afraid,” she said.

The man said nothing. 

“You crave strength and power and fear you won’t reach you. You want to be strong,” she whispered. “Wouldn’t you like to know what that really looks like?”

The word  _ yes  _ came to her mind but she batted it away. His breath came fast as she bit into his throat. The blood poured across her tongue, ichor that caused her grip to falter and her eyes to roll. It filled her as if she had been empathy and never filled before and it poured down her chin and ran with her own. Fear pulsed between them, the two monsters that bound in blood, the things nightmares and stories were made of.

Rey looked at the man. Red smeared down his chin and cheek and pulsed down his throat. He gasped as she licked the rest of it away.

 

 


End file.
